


Full-Time Daddy

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [10]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, four - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie wants to try something new with Luke. Handcuffs, orgasm delay and the perks of knowing your lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full-Time Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> it has been one hell of a month so this is for you my love.

You can be my full-time daddy

Jamie’s thighs were burning, muscles quivering with exertion as he lifted himself up and down over and over. Luke was sprawled out below him, chest heaving as Jamie fucked himself on his cock. The Welsh man was cursing, fingers wrapped white knuckle tight around the headboard he was tied to. His eyes were laser sharp on Jamie, arousal evident in the flush of his skin, the slick slide of his leaking cock driving up into Jamie’s stretched hole. When Jamie had brought out the cuffs Luke’s eyes had immediately gone passion dark. When he had said he wanted to use them on the older man his boyfriend had paused but been open to it. Something that had made Jamie love him even more. Luke had let Jamie guide him to their bed and stretched his limbs out so Jamie could fasten his hands and feet to the four corners. He had made Luke watch, unable to touch, as he had slowly worked himself open. First one finger, then two until he had four fingers fucking hard into his own ass and he was starting to shake, strung out on need. Luke had murmured praise and filth the whole time, sliding into near begging as desperation overcame him. When Jamie had finally sunk himself onto the pulsing thickness of Luke’s cock they had let out simultaneous moans of pleasure.

Jamie had been tempted to untie his boyfriend right then and let Luke fuck into him hard and rough like he did so well, but he wanted to ride him even more. He wanted to control their orgasms, wanted to watch Luke fall apart beneath him and know it was all his doing.

 

“So fucking tight, baby.” Luke groaned, hips twitching, working to fuck up into him as much as he could.

“Mmm, feels good.” Jamie murmured in return.

 

His voice was stretched thin, arousal holding it tight. Every time he sank back down he could feel every inch of Luke’s thick cock splitting him open, carving him up from the inside, and making space that belonged entirely to him. The stretch was edgy, ramping him up, his orgasm building with every rise and fall of his slender body. He worked his inner muscles, the slick walls of his channel hugging tight around the pulsing girth of Luke’s cock. He could feel each pulse like a heartbeat deep inside him, seeking him out, wanting to claim him. His long fingers, rough with guitar callouses, danced lightly over quivering muscles and through a smattering of fine dark hairs to pluck at Luke’s dusky pink nipples.

 

“Fuck.” Luke breathed out, arching into the touch.

 

Jamie grinned, feral and hungry. So much pleasure to give and take with nothing but time ahead of them. His left hand slid up over Luke’s shoulder to rest on the mattress beside his head. His torso twisted as he lowered himself to drag a tongue flat across the swollen nipple. He felt the answering moan in the reverberations under his tongue. Jamie continued to work his hips, Luke’s cock churning his insides, pleasure heavy on every nerve ending as he sucked and nipped at the hardened nub. He fed from it, pleasure singing through his veins like some sort of high grade drug. He knew that this was just a taste of what it could be, knew that orgasm would be that perfect high. He could send them rushing to it at any moment but wanted to wait, the anticipation only sweetening the high. He could feel Luke shifting minutely under him, subtle tensing of muscles, and a quickening of breath. The Welsh man had been his lover for over a year now and he knew how to read the signs of his impending orgasm as easily as notes on a scale. He sank back down completely and stilled, keeping Luke buried deep in his body. He had to fight his own urge to move, already missing the feel of Luke forcing him open again and again. Reaching behind himself he reached down to close his thumb and forefinger in a tight circle around Luke’s balls effectively stopping his orgasm.

 

“Jamie…”

 

His name was ripped from Luke sounding more like a wounded animal than his boyfriend and Jamie leaned down carefully to appease him with a kiss.

 

“Trust me still?” He asked softly.

“Always.” Luke replied with no hesitation.

 

Kissing him once more Jamie sat back up, holding still until he felt some of the tension leave the Welsh man’s body. He stayed there, fighting his own desire to move as Luke’s breathing evened out again and he eased back from the precipice of orgasm. Only then did he remove his hand, Luke’s cock still hard and deep inside of him. He wasted no time in starting to move, quickly getting back into a rhythm, slower and deeper than before. Muscles straining with each rise only to savor the drop back down. It didn’t take long before they were both straining, hips moving to get closer and closer. Luke pulled softly at the restraints, not truly trying to break free, just overcome with the desire to touch. Jamie shivered as Luke growled, low and feral, pure desire written in the lines of his face and the blown pupils ringed by only a hint of brown. Letting out a moan of his own Jamie stretched his hands out behind him, leaning back as he gripped Luke’s calves. With his body stretched out he resumed moving, fucking himself back onto Luke’s cock whole body shaking with the intensity as the thick head of Luke’s cock pressed into his prostate.

Luke’s gaze swept over his body, Jamie could feel it like a touch, hot and desiring as he took in all the stretched out skin. He could feel Luke getting harder, stretching him even more as he took it all in. He let out a whimper, already relishing the added stretch, knowing how it would leave him just so deliciously sore afterwards.

 

“Lu-uke…” Jamie moaned, voice breaking.

“So good, baby. Taking it so good, god I love you.”

“Love you, love you so much. Feel so full.”

 

Looking up Jamie can see how Luke is clenching his fists, his whole body a taut line of bound muscle. He can feel the coiled power beneath him, feels the thick thigh muscles shifting under him. His whole body is strung out and he just knows that the high of orgasm is going to knock him out, he knows this but he still wants to prolong it a bit longer, wants to chase a higher high. He can tell that Luke is close as well but is confident in his lover’s trust in him so he sits back up rising to his knees until Luke slips free.

 

“Bloody hell, love. You’re going to kill me here.” Luke grits out, but there’s the hint of a smile and the appreciation of a challenge in his eyes.

 

Jamie chuckles as he wraps his fingers around his cock and balls, squeezing tight so that his own need to come abates. His cock is painfully hard and his balls sit full and heavy, ready to spill his release. He bites out a few choice words of his own, his lizard brain telling him to just take his pleasure, get his release. He tamps down that voice and focuses on controlling his breathing until he is once again in control of his body. Still incredibly aroused but no longer a breath away from orgasm. When he meets Luke’s eyes he can see the other man has done the same, body loose and inviting. Moving slowly he stretches himself out over the other man, bodies pressed together from thigh to chest. Their mouths meet effortlessly, moving together with an ease born of familiarity and mutual desire. The kiss is slow and deep, tongues sliding and prodding, relearning the taste and feel of each other for the millionth time. They rut together, keeping the pressure simmering, not seeking release just enjoying the simple pleasure of making out, of bodies touching. When he pulled back his lips felt swollen and he licked at them tasting Luke as he moved back down his body. He stopped now and then to place a kiss against sweat slick skin, teeth grazing over the flesh and watching goose bumps rise in his wake.

Jamie hummed contentedly as he moved, senses filled with all things Luke. The feel of his skin under him, muscles shifting and hairs rising in anticipation. He could smell the sex in the air, sweaty male and desire mingling in a way that made his own cock ache for more. He could taste Luke on his tongue, salty sweat and Lukeness that grew stronger the closer he got to his goal. The sounds of Luke breathing heavily, soft moans and murmured appreciations filled his ears and Jamie smiled when he finally reached his prize, Luke’s cock standing proud and flushed a dark red. Thick and demanding, slick from pre-come and lube. When he closed his mouth around the thick head of it Luke immediately groaned and his hips jerked upwards, forcing the length into Jamie’s mouth. Jamie just relaxed his jaw and let him, gave him that control for a few minutes of stuttered thrusts and animals growls. As soon as he put his hand on Luke’s hip, a slight pressure pushing it down, the older man stilled. He could feel the strain of muscles under his fingers and knew the strength it was taking to hold his hips still. Luke did it though and with his mouth full of cock Jamie fell a bit more in love with the man. Rising to his knees Jamie braced himself on the bed and began to suck him with earnest. Smooth deep slides of Luke’s cock filling him, reaching his throat and almost choking him. The fuller his throat felt the more his cock hardened between his legs and Jamie knew that this time he wouldn’t be able to pull either of them back. Letting the Welsh man’s cock slip free from his mouth he moved quickly to reposition himself, guiding the thickness of it back to his stretched out hole.

This time he didn’t start slow, there was no more buildup. They were both already too high for it too last much longer. New strength entered his legs as orgasm drew nearer and he rode Luke’s cock for all he was worth. His fingers came up to pluck at his own nipples, pulling and pinching until they were diamond hard and puffy red. Luke was moving his hips, meeting Jamie as best as he could in his position, eyes dark and hungry on him in a way that was so possessive that Jamie could almost feel the sucked bruises forming on his pale skin from Luke’s intensity alone.

 

“Fuck… so close… so… fuck Luke…” Jamie cried out, rough and broken as he lifted his tired body up and down.

“So good baby, fuck you’re so bloody tight. I’m going to come… fuck.”

 

Luke’s hips shot up, burying himself deep in Jamie’s ass as he came with a roar that could probably be heard across the whole house. The hot spill of his orgasm flooded Jamie’s senses, the knowledge that this man falling apart so completely was because of him shooting him over the edge. He came without laying a hand on his cock. Thick streaks of come shooting out from him almost painfully as his vision went white then black before finally returning.

There was come everywhere. It was on Luke’s chest and the pillow, some splattered onto Jamie’s own chest. He could feel Luke’s come deep inside of him, trickling out as he was pumped too full. He knew they needed to clean up, but he could already feel the pull of nothingness as deep satisfied exhaustion settled over him. Using all the energy he could muster Jamie lifted himself off of Luke and picked up the handcuff key from the night table. He unlocked Luke’s left hand before handing over the key.

 

“I’m just gonna…”

 

He might have finished the sentence out loud but he kind of thought he didn’t by the way Luke chuckled tiredly beside him. His eyes were fighting a losing battle to stay awake but there was a grin on his face. He flipped the pillow over to the clean side and collapsed onto it. He felt Luke moving slowly beside him and heard the soft click of the cuffs releasing. He was more asleep than awake when strong arms pulled him in close. He fell asleep feeling safe and content, his senses once again nothing but Luke.


End file.
